narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kushina Uzumaki
Kushina's Page There are lots of error in Kushina's page, please fix it. :What's wrong with it? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:45, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong in her page Princezzhinata (talk) 01:50, 11 April 2009 (UTC) RVT War mid-sept 24.118.153.134, there are some things wrong with the edit you are engaging in a revert war with. Affiliation is an item, it's not the start of a sentence. Sentence grammar is not followed when adding a bit of info. In fact whether Former or Formerly is placed there doesn't matter because when the infoboxes are used that will just be put in the past affiliations area. Please do not persist with this change anymore. And as for the other issue: (changes from my version and yours are marked with strikes and underlines) ;My text :When she was young she had red hair and she looked much like a boy, grew up to be more beautiful than when she was young . Much of Naruto's personality was inherited from her. ;Your text :When she was young she had red hair and she looked much like a boy, grew up to be very beautiful . m uch Naruto's personality was inherited from her including pigheadedness . Firstly, beauty is an opinion. You can't say very beautiful and state it as a fact. The only thing that is NPOV is to state that they are more beautiful then they were when they were younger. Secondly, we don't need to know that pigheadedness was included in part of Naruto's inherited personality it's not the only thing that he inherited and do remember traits similar to that that he may have gotten from his father instead. And lastly, you're reverting in favor of bad grammar! You're removing the proper capital case of grammar and also removing the of which is very important to the sentences grammar. Please do not revert in favor of these again. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 15, 2007 @ 02:45 (UTC) Kushi Kushi Kushi Naruto would have been much better off if Kushina was there to take care of him. I think she is very beautiful. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 21:45, 19 March 2008 (UTC) i get the feeling she's peins new body sor some reason :I don't believe it should be included even as a Speculation section. The body looks nothing like Kushina, besides even if Kushina did cut her hair, it would not have that look of several strands. It would still be solid as she appears in the manga. Why is it included in her page? I removed it because it does not belong there! Revan46 14:12, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::It will be much easier to really know when the hair color of that body is shown at some point.Darthwin 19:12, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Third databook I was able to find a scan of Kushina's article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). If you want to see it, go here. I'll add some of the details. --ShounenSuki 19:08, 5 September 2008 (UTC)--ShounenSuki 07:50, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :It seems that according to the third databook, she isn't affiliated with Konohagakure. --ShounenSuki 19:11, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Where do you find the third databook?Hopemon 03:48, 21 October 2008 (UTC) This is kind of irrelevant but I just read it and could we add to her page about Kishimoto will be soon adressing her "death" or something? Kushina Uzumaki Some believe (along with me) that Kushina Uzumaki Went to the Whirlpool village after she found out about what minato did to naruto out of grief since most believed that she would die from a broken heart from Minato Dieing :So? It is speculating, something that dosen't belong here. Jacce 06:38, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :And would'nt she come back for Naruto, who leaves their child for twelve years because their husband died, would'nt he want her to look after their child.--Inferuno Ryuu 18:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) where is uzumaki kushina right now..... she's still alive or has died??? :Nobody knows. Jacce 13:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I think she died by while giving birth to Naruto. :I read somewhere (probably the 3rd databook, just can't remember exactly) that whether Kushina is dead or not and where she is will be explained later in the manga. LapisScarab 01:39, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :it is posible that kushina will apear in a new arc.something like naruto's family arc. LeafNinja.com Apparently for quite a few months this page primarily contained information copied from LeafNinja.com, the page has been reverted back to an old version, and the infobox and small pieces that weren't part of the copyrighted text have been merged in. The article is now more of a stub than before, any help in improving it is appreciated. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 29, 2008 @ 03:04 (UTC) Correct Grammar Uzumaki Kushina IS the mother of Uzumaki Naruto, not was. She is and always will be his mother. Please correct. :It is not about if she was or is Naruto's mother, it is about if she is dead or alive. Jacce 10:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) But that's not what it says, it says she was the mother of Naruto, implying that she no longer is the mother of Naruto. It would be correct to say "Kushina Uzumaki is the (presumed deceased) mother of Naruto Uzumaki", or something to that affect. Marriage Why is it written that minato and kushina became lovers? Surely they married? :Because there is no proof they were actually married. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:33, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Protect :y not protect this page, its not like any new info on her will come out any time soon, and it'll stop fan speculation AlienGamer Talk :Fixed. Just IP for now. Jacce | Talk 15:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC)